


Not One More Second

by TheColdEastWind



Category: Sherlock (T.V.)
Genre: M/M, just some random fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdEastWind/pseuds/TheColdEastWind
Summary: John couldn't help but think, he had almost lost him. Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the Ed Sheeren song, "Kiss Me." I was listening to it and this just sorta happened.

The mood in the Pub was jovial, the case had been a grueling one and everyone was eager to praise the conquering heroes. Child trafficking was nasty business. John would have preferred that Sherlock stay home and heal, but all the Yarders, wanted to show their thanks. This one had been personal. John watched Sherlock from across the room talking and smiling much less falsely then usual. Sherlock had taken quite a beating during this case, and it showed. The bruising on his face and neck where ugly and made Johns stomach lurch when he looked at the obvious hand prints on his throat. John couldn't help but think he had almost lost him. Again. Dear god again. How many times? John thought, never taking his eyes off the man in question. How many more times would it take before...Sherlock winced, as he took a sip of his barely touched pint and John had to wonder if it was from the bitterness of the lager, or pain. Just then Sherlock turned his full attention to John. And all traces of falsehood melted away, replaced by the deep crinkles at his eyes and wide grin that was reserved solely for John. Something in John, let go in that moment. Not one more second wasted he thought. He sat down his own pint glass and practically ran the distance that separated he and Sherlock. John, stopped just shot of grabbing Sherlock, out right, the Pub and all else forgotten. The conversation that followed was a silent one to all on lookers. But for John and Sherlock there was perfect clarity. A question was asked and answered in the space of a breath. And the answer was yes, as it had been from the second they'd met. The kiss was a declaration, a lifetime, and eternity. It was all the love that ever was or will be, it was beyond breath and blood, it was all that it should be. And from that second forward so where they. The forgotten Pub erupted in uproarious cheers and applause. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's narrow waist and rocked side to side a bit Sherlock hid his red smiling face in Johns neck and looped his arms over Johns, shoulders, happier then he'd ever been.


End file.
